Casey's First Time
by stupidcoffee
Summary: Casey tutors a girl and things get a little out of hand...if ya know what I mean...R/R PLEASE!!!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.  
  
Casey's First Time:  
  
Casey got off the bus that he hated to ride with the lunch in his hand that he hated to bring. He tried to be invisible to avoid a bloody nose that morning.   
  
"Hey geek!" a voice yelled from behind him. 'Oh no,' Casey thought. He looked behind him to find three jocks approaching him.   
  
  
  
"Yes?" he asked shakily turning around to find a fist connecting with his nose. He fell to the ground fighting back the tears in his eyes from the pain. All he heard was laughter from them and high fives connecting. He touched his nose. It was bleeding. He ran to the bathroom and tried to stop it. After the flow had lessened, he went back outside, checking to see who all was out there. He saw only the 'popular' girls, talking animatedly and laughing. One looked up and did a double take on him. She gave him a curious look and a warm smile. Jill Hays. By far the most beautiful and most popular. After the whole alien incident, Delilah had moved, and just about everything was back to normal. He gave her a half-hearted smile back, knowing that something that beautiful and he would never cross paths.   
  
After the last bell rang, Casey decided to walk home. As he made sure no jocks were around, he started walking to his house. After about a minute, he heard someone, a female voice, thank God, call his name.  
  
"Casey!" He turned around to see Jill quickening her pace to catch up with him. He was overwhelmed with mixed emotions, so all he could do was sit there and stare with a confused look on his face. "Hi...I'm-"   
  
"Jill Hays, I know...everyone knows," Casey finished for her. She looked a little hurt by the statement.   
  
"Walk with me...I want to talk to you," she told him and started walking. He caught on and started walking too.   
  
"Why do you want to talk to me? Won't that ruin your 'social status'?" he asked bitterly. She gave him a frusterated sigh to match her look.   
  
"I'm not Delilah, if that's what you're getting at," she told him flatly, "I'm not like that. Do you really think I give a damn about 'social status'? I don't...I just hang out with the people that appeal to me. I don't care, Casey. That's what separates me from Delilah and all the rest of the fakes...I just don't care."  
  
"Oh...that's good," he told her in a low voice, almost a whisper.   
  
"You shouldn't be like that, Casey. Don't ever be afraid to be who you are. It's wrong what they do to you, and it pisses me off. But just think- half those kids are going to end up forty years old and still living with their mom living off welfare. You...you're going to be great..." she trailed off.  
  
"It's hard to keep that state of mind when you're actually in the situation," he told her.   
  
"Well, try...we're seniors now, Casey. You'll be out of here in a year...keep that in mind."   
  
"Yeah...maybe you're right," he softly replied.  
  
"Well," she took a deep breath, "I actually wanted to ask you something. I have to get this paper done for English...and I thought I could use more than just a brain-dead jock who's more interested in getting laid than to help me. So, I was wondering...would you?"   
  
  
  
"You want me to help you with something?" he asked meekly.  
  
"Yeah...it would really mean a lot...I mean, I don't know grammar if it would save my life..."   
  
"Sure...I guess I could help," he told her as they stopped in front of her house. It was huge. Unchipped White paint with ivy green shutters and door. A truly beautiful house, Casey thought. He hadn't even realized where they were going, he was just following her. He realized that his house was only a few blocks from hers.   
  
"Fabulous...is tomorrow okay? Around seven?" she asked.   
  
"Yeah, that's fine," he told her. She smiled sweetly and and gave a nod.  
  
"See you then," she told him as she walked up the steps.   
  
Casey was in absolute shock. He kept running through that walk. He couldn't believe it was true. The most beautiful girl he had ever seen asked him to her house.   
  
He stayed awake for hours just fantasising about her long golden-blond hair and flawless peach-toned face. Her striking green eyes and full peach lips. A beauty that was not worthy to cover up by make-up, which she very rarely wore. Her body was just as mesmerizing...thin, but shapley. Cheerleading kept it that way. He sighed and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.   
  
Seven o' clock came around too painfully slow that night. He walked to her house with his English book and notes. He knocked on the door. A few seconds later, she answered it. She looked incredible, as always, but something was different about this time. He couldn't put his finger on it, though. He stepped in the door to find the biggest living room and parlor he had ever seen. He tried not to look too impressed, but he know it showed. She led him into the dining room where they were to work.  
  
"My parents aren't home, if you're wondering...they won't be back for another week, actually," she said. Casey shamed himself for finding that idea appealing. They sat at the table and began. After she started to understand the first few chapters, they found themselves drifted away in converstation.   
  
"I was actually really surprised when you even came up to talk to me," he confessed to her.   
  
"See, Casey, that's your problem. No one is 'special' enough to neglect another person...no matter what the circumstances," she explained, "You need to boost your confidence."  
  
"My mom tells me that," he told her.  
  
"She's wise, then."  
  
"You know...It was a big rumor, and I'm just curious-" he began.  
  
"'Did me and Josh Wiley do it?'" she mocked. "You know...he talks a big game, that one does. Truth be told- we only did it twice. I thought I was in love...I was very very wrong."  
  
"That must be a horrible feeling," he told her weakly, "I've never been in love...well, not really. If you count the week I was with Delilah...and that was just an infatuation..." he trailed off.  
  
Jill touched his nose lightly. "That looks bad, Casey. Those losers are pathetic," she told him.   
  
"Oh, this? No... I just ran in to something...it was a door...I can be so clumbsy some..." he trailed off as he felt her hand lift his chin to look at her.   
  
"It's okay, Casey. You don't have to pretend. What happens to us, happens," she softly told him. She stood up. Thinking he was to do the same, so did he. "Come here," she told him and led him through the house to her room. It was gorgeous. Very elagant. No electronics that were visible to the eye, just a huge bed that was covered with a bed set that elaborated the shades of green and blue to match about fifty candles all over the room. The curtains were very sophisticated. Hard wood floors, and all the furniture, the vanity, chest of drawers and side tables on either side of the bed were matching in soft wood. It looked like something you'd see in a movie.   
  
She put her hand on his cheek and studied them. She saw the apparent fear, anxiety, pleasure...and innocence...this appealed to her very much. She put her forehead against his. She could hear his shaky breaths as he wondered what was going to happen.   
  
"This can't be real," he whispered, intoxicated by her. The smell of apples and vanilla filled his sences as he took in the moment. He loved her smell...he loved everything about her.   
  
  
  
Jill realized that her breathing was uneven also. "This is real," she whispered back. For the first time in a long time, she felt the familar blinding rush of passion consume her. She took his hands into hers and thier fingers intertwined.   
  
  
  
Casey's every nerve was alert. The aura around them was one that could not be shaken. Jill pulled back and looked into his eyes again. Then she moved closer until she met his lips. The kiss was slow and sweet, yet wanting and urgent. They both soaked in every bit of it, as if they would never have it again. She trailed her lips from his to his neck and sucked lightly on the flesh there. Casey's breathing became even more unsteady as she did this. She smiled into his skin and stepped back to look at him again. Then her fingers untangled from his and went to her shirt. With every button that she had undone he seemed that he wanted to burst with anticipation, yet, he was so nervous that even she could feel it.   
  
Finally, after torturing him, she reached the last button. She slipped off the shirt to reveal a black bra stitched with lace. Casey tried to regain himself. It was almost working until she came over to him and slipped her hands under his shirt. He let her take it off. She kissed him lightly then she took off her jeans. Casey thought that he would faint. He had never thought that there could be such a perfect creature on this earth. She had underwear to match, which made Casey wonder if she had planned this. But all the thoughts in the world cleared from his mind when he felt her undoing his belt. His jeans were soon off. He felt her lips on his again. He pulled away gently, and put his forhead on hers again. His breath was more ridgid than ever and his eyes were tightly closed.  
  
"Jill," he whispered self-conciously, "I've...I've never done this before..." He felt embarassed by this statement. But she just kissed him softly.   
  
"I know," she whispered, "Just relax...I'll go slow," and captured his lips in hers again. She undid her bra and pulled it off slowly. Casey stared in awe at her two perfect breasts. He swallowed and looked back up at her face. Then she took his hand and put it on one of her breasts. He thought he would explode. "Don't ever be afraid to touch me," she whispered into his ear. After the rest of their clothes were removed, indulged in a passionate kiss, she lay him on her bed and got on top of him, kissing him all the while. His hands were on her hips, memorizing every curve, with the fear that he would wake up any second. He gasped in her mouth when she slid into him. It was the most incredible thing he had ever felt before in his life. As she was reaching her climax, her suppressed moans and gasps were becoming more audible. And his breathing was getting heavier. She gave a final gasp and moan which set him off and he came inside of her. He felt under his hands a trail of goosebumps. He smiled as she burried her head in the crook of his shoulder. Soon after they had both recovered from the most intense experience of their lives, she picked her head up to look at him. Words couldn't explain it. All she could do was kiss him. She rolled off and lay next to him. They just stared at each other for a while until she fell asleep in his arms. As Casey looked down at her peaceful form, he couldn't help but not care anymore. He didn't care about anyone in the world at that moment except her. No one.   
  
It was the happiest day of his life, he thought and drifted into a peaceful sleep.   
  
A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!!! I always was curious about what Casey's first time would be like- so I looked in all the fanfics I could find, and I didn't see it, so I decided to write it. Tell me what you think!!! 


End file.
